Raised by wolves
by Taigon Namire Karukawa
Summary: Naruto's secret is coming out! What is this secret and what does this have to do with wolves and his past? tissues is advised, Not for Kids, lemon later on in the story, Yaoi, Don't like Don't Read! Pairings SasuNaru, and maybe GaaNeji This is not what you think it is, BKTHEASSASIN... I'll type it all out in one go then mark it as complete when I'm done!(A/N)
1. Chapter 1

"Sakura-chan! Good morning!" shouted a young boy running towards his female companion. He was short, had bright sunshine blonde hair that was grown just barely above his shoulders that spiked out in every direction, electrified blue eyes that put the sky to shame, and hidden feminine figure by bright baggy orange pants and jacket, basicly an orange jumpsuit, with blue sandals. His companion had light pink hair and vivid green eyes, that made each stand out. She wore a short red Chinese dress with black shorts and blue sandals like her loud friend. "Naruto! Your late! Kakashi-sensei and Sasuke-kun already went ahead without us, leaving me here to wait for you! I didn't get to stay with Sasuke-kun because of you! Baka!" Sakura screeched at her friend, fuming.

Naruto scratched the back and smiled sheepishly at his teammate before replying," Ehehe,.. Um, I lost track off time with what I was doing, Sakura-chan. Come on, last one there is an Academy first-year!"

Naruto took off towards the Hokage's Tower with Sakura on his heels. Soon they were laughing and out of breathe as they ran free.

~Scene Change~

"You've been doing well on missions so far, and for this I will reward all of you a two week break from missions after you've completed this one. This is a simple C-rank mission, and you need to bring back an important scroll for me. It contains henge techniques and will be important for a few missions that we have accepted. Bring it back safely and you have your two weeks of rest." Tsunade finished briefing them on the simple mission. Tsunade had pale blonde hair, warm brown eyes, and a very large chest. She wore a green shirt with black caprices and black wedges.  
Kakashi looked to her and nodded to her smiling, though you really couldn't tell for the fact he wore a mask over his left eye and half his face. The only evidence they could tell he was smiling was by the way his eye turned into an arc and he had smile wrinkles by his eye. Kakashi had gravity defying gray hair and was pretty tall. He wore a standard jounin outfit and black sandals. They left the room and continued outside the building. That's when the commotion started.

"Sasuke-kun! Why don't we go to Ichiraku's for dinner tonight."Sakura latched onto the dark boy's arm. Sasuke was taller than Sakura and Naruto both, had black hair that had a blue shine to it that was styled in spikes at the back of his head with his bangs framing his face, slightly in front of his eyes. His eyes were black and looked as if they were black holes ready to stuck your soul in. Sasuke wore A wide collar blue short sleeve shirt with the Uchiha fan on the back, white shorts and blue sandals. He was calm and stoic on the outside, but on the inside he was mentally sighing in annoyance.

"That sounds good. How 'bout I cut the date and make it one with me, Sasuke-kun!" a high pitched voice declared, as another girl latched herself to Sasuke's other arm. "Ino-pig! Back off, I asked first!"Sakura yelled at the new arrival. "In your dreams, Forehead!"the girl retorted fiercely. Ino, was one of Sasuke's fangirls and Sakura's ex-best friend. She was pale blonde which was tied back in a high ponytail and had pale blue eyes. She had on a purple sleeveless belly shirt and short skirt which she had promptly put bandages under, arm-warmers, and blue sandals.

Two others showed up right behind her. Her teammates were Shikamaru and Choji. Choji was fat and stocky with brown hair that was in two big spikes a top his head and you couldn't tell what his eye color was. He wore a big green jacket, white scarf, black shorts, and blue sandals. Shikamaru was tall and thin, and his ash brown hair reminded everyone of a pineapple the way it was styled into a high pony tail, and he had hard to tell eyes. He wore a green lined jacket over a fishnet shirt, dark brown pants, and blue sandals.

" What are you guys doing here?" Naruto bounced overt to Shikamaru and Choji while Sakura and Ino had a Sasuke tug-o-war verbal fight. "What Tsunade-sama forget to tell you?"Choji asked munching on the chips from the bag he was holding. Sasuke had escaped the crazies grip for the moment and was listening in on the conversation he had just walked up to. Naruto shook his head and looked eagerly at the two.

Choji nudged Shikamaru in the ribs to answer for him as he was finishing chewing on the chips he had just shoved in his mouth. Shikamaru grunted at the nudge and muttered "Troublesome." before answering,"We're coming with you to get the scroll. Our sensei is out on a mission so we have to go with somebody else on their mission." The others let the information sunk in and Sakura stopped fighting with Ino for a sec. to shout,"WHAT?!" While on the other hand Naruto jumped excitedly and exclaimed,"Really?! Cool!"

~Meanwhile~

AH- AH- AHCHOO! Tsunade sneezed loudly, and her secretary, Shizune, exclaimed,"Bless you! You aren't catching anything are you?" Tsunade thanked her as she sniffled and shook her head at the question.'_Why do I have the urge to run all of a sudden? I feel as if I forgot something as well... Oh well. Maybe I can sneak around Shizune and go for some sake!'_ Tsunade thought, just about to sneak into action. "Good, because you have been skipping out on your duties and now you have a mountain of paperwork to look over and sign. Here you go, and I'm not leaving until every last one is signed and sorted out."Shizune explained as she put a foot thick amount of paperwork on the desk, and then making herself comfortable in the chair across from the desk, pulling out a book of justus to read. Tsunade looked in total horror at the work and groaned, letting her head to the desk in a loud _Thud!_


	2. Chapter 2

_'thoughts'_

**_'kyuubi_**_ **thought/speech'**_

"Dialouge"

Chapter2

It was after noon when they all got to the house where the scroll was being kept. The caregiver gave them the scroll and sent them on their way. "So, what do you think the techniques are in this scroll?" Naruto asked in pure curiosity. Sakura gave him a reprimanding glare as if she knew what would soon follow. "Don't even think about it Naruto."Sakura warned him with a glare. Naruto just looked terrified for a moment, but then sighed and stayed quiet. This surprised everyone, seeing how he was usually the loudest person on earth next to an angry drunk(*cough*Tsunade!*cough). He looked distant and unusually unfocused, even for him, and this kind of scared them.

'_What's wrong with the dobe? He seems out of it. I wouldn't be surprised to see if he ran into a tree soon.' _Sasuke mentally smirked with amusement at the thought. He and Naruto had become friends, and though they still got into fights, it was more playful and their way of communicating than anything else. But there was something that the young Uchiha didn't understand. He had been feeling more protective and possessive over the loud blonde. It confused him, as he had been feeling something different for his teammate. What he didn't know was that he was unintentionally falling for the blonde without knowing it. He was brought out of his inner turmoil when Sakura started to reach out to Naruto and ask,"Hey are you oka—!"

~Meanwhile~

Man, I swear some people don't know how scary Sakura-chan can be._**'Kit, Why do you even pretend to like her? I find her shrill voice annoying and nerve-grating.'**_called that small growling voice in the back of my head. I sighed letting out some of the tension in my shoulders. _'Because, its the only way to keep this stupid mask of mine on. I can't let them know whats happened and let their guard down worrying about me all of sudden.'_Naruto reasoned with his inner demon, Kyuubi. He got a ticklish feeling in the back of his and it felt kind of bubbly, and that could mean only one thing. The Kyuubi was laughing._**'I think I know why Kit. You are just to stubborn to admit that you have a thing for the Uchiha, and your trying to convince yourself that your not gay for the Uchiha.'**_ Naruto mentally pouted and sent a stubborn glare at his fox.

He just laughed back. _**'Just admit it and then it will all be clear. You will feel better and you'll have a total new way of looking at things when you admit that your gay.'**_Kyuubi chuckled darkly at his container and what he considered his son or kitling. Naruto seemed to think over Kyuubi's reasoning, and finally submitted defeat. _'Fine, I admit that I have a stupid crush and infatuation with my best friend. Happy?'_ _**'Immensely. Now I do believe your pack is trying to get your attention, Kit.'**_Kyuubi giggled in victory at his container. Naruto sent a mental nod towards as he felt someone try and touch his shoulder.

He tuned back into the real world just enough to hear someone ask,"Hey are you oka-!" He cut their sentence off when he quickly grabbed whomsoever's wrist before it touched him, reacting on pure animal instincts that Kyuubi taught him to survive. Naruto's head whipped around and then realized that he had just grabbed Sakura's wrist._**'Kit! Quick, your acting!'**_He heard Kyuubi warn him. Naruto was fast to respond as he usually did. "Sakura-chan! Don't scare me like that! You should know better than to scare a guy thinking about ramen!" He yelled, acting startled and confused. He felt the tension loosen and everybody sweat-dropped at his act. _'Good, they bought it. I don't need to give them suspicions.'_ He thought as Sakura scolded him about keeping his mind on the mission and eating more healthy if he was thinking about ramen all the time.

Suddenly, Naruto felt 5 chakura signatures around them and could tell that they were chunnin, if not low leveled jounin. He knew it would give him away if warned the others, but didn't want them to be caught off guard. So, he discreetly revealed it by kicking a rock towards one of the hiding places of the nins, but not hard enough to actually reveal it, just enough for him to have an excuse of voicing a fake unease.

"Ne, guys... I feel as if we're being watched. The hairs on the back of my neck are standing up. Feels weird~!" Naruto acted as if he was getting chills by shuddering falsely. "Oh Naruto, you're just being silly! You got the loosest imagination ever! But you're right about it feeling creepy out here. Ugh! Talk about gloomy. Hey, where did this mist come from?" Ino asked after rubbing her arms. While she had been talking to Naruto a strange cold mist had rolled out of nowhere.

Sasuke activated his sharingan and did a quick sweep around the area. "Get down!" He yelled as he barely dodged a shuriken. They all hit the ground, Sasuke throwing some shuriken himself. The raven rolled over grabbing a kunai as a masked nin came after him, clashing with the nin's kunai. The others had finally gotten up and joined the fight. (A/N:I'm going to skip the details in the fight scene, as I suck at these kind of scenes. I don't know a lot of jutsus for Ino, Shika, or Choji, so that doesn't help.) After a few minutes of battling, the genin had finally dwindled the 5 nin to only 1.

"Shit!" the last nin cursed and tried to run, but Naruto blocked his path. "Stupid Brat!" the nin through a kunai at Naruto grazing his side deeply, before preforming a water jutsu knocking Naruto into a tree unconscious. "Naruto!" Sasuke yelled out, the nin using the moment to use a teleportation jutsu and disappearing. Hearing the shout, Sakura ran to her unconscious friend with Sasuke reaching Naruto first, and the others behind Sakura. Sakura laid Naruto on the ground as she quickly checked her soaked teammate. She let out a sigh as she announced,"He's fine. Just unconscious and probably will be little dazed, along with a minor headache, when he wakes up. All that I need to do is treat his side, as it was cut deeply and need to stop it from becoming infected." Everyone sighed, relieved that it wasn't anything serious.

The genin watched curiously as Sakura unzipped Naruto's orange jacket and took off his black undershirt. Everything had gone silent as they stared at Naruto's torso. They had expected him to be pudgy and slightly fat, due to all the ramen he consumed. No, they were certainly not close at all. Not one bit as they stared at the blonde's wet self...

So what did you think? Cliff Hanger! But I will have the next chapter up as soon as I get the chance! Please Review People! I wouldn't mind a little criticism and suggestions! Oh and any flames posted will be taken into account... then be laughed at! Mwahahahaha :D~!


	3. Chapter 3

"Dialogue"

_'thoughts/inner turmoil(*Hee Hee*)_

**_'Kyuubi talking'_  
"Yelling"**

Chapter3

Ino and Sakura visibly blushed at the body revealed to them. The guys just stood there shocked, not at all expecting their friend to be so... so... _so cute._ Naruto had a small frame, but was well built with wiry, lean muscles. His jacket hung really loose and long down his body most times. Now, without a shirt or jacket on, Naruto was found to have a slim waist and dainty hips that his orange pants hung low on. They were high enough to conceal the..._important parts..._but be low enough that you could see an inch or two of his light blue boxers. All in all... they all thought the same thing. _"He's so gorgeous!"_ Sakura managed to come out of the daze she was in and check the cut on Naruto's side. She gasped loudly at what she found, bringing her teammates back into reality. Sasuke coming out of his daze of the innocent beauty of the blonde, found that he was drooling. He wiped the string of saliva away before anyone noticed.

"What's wrong Sakura?"Choji asked leaning down and, of course, was munching on his bag of chips he had in his tool holster. "Naruto's wound! It's healed itself! It almost completely gone with no scaring."Sakura explained as she ran he fingers across the now small scratch, that had once been a deep graze. "But that's impossible! No one can heal that fast! Especially with the size of that gash he had."Ino gasped. Shikamaru muttered,"Troublesome," and Sasuke was contemplating how that might have happened, when they heard a small pained groan.

Naruto's eyelashes fluttered gently as he opened his sky-blue eyes, glazed over with slight pain. He sat up slowly, and stretched causing his muscles to twitch and ripple lightly. "Oh man~! I feel as if Obaa-chan dropped a boulder on me!"Naruto groaned as he popped his neck and back. When Naruto moved his head, the hair that was plastered to his shoulders moved to expose a scar in the shape of a large bite mark on his left shoulder. And that wasn't the strangest thing about it either, because it wasn't a _human bite-mark_. It looked as if a large animal decided to take a large taste of Naruto.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, calling the blonde's attention to him. It was serious if Sasuke hadn't called him dobe. Naruto with a small expression of confusion tilt his head in question as if saying,_'Yes?' _"Why do you have a bite-mark scar on your shoulder, and how did you heal so fast?" Sasuke asked seriously. Naruto's unique blue eyes widened as he quickly covered the scar on his left shoulder and flinched slightly. Sasuke could immediately tell it was a touchy subject by the way he had flinched at the second question.

"You can tell us, Naruto. It won't change the fact that will still be friends." Sakura softly said when she saw Naruto look away from everyone's gaze. She gently touched his shoulder in comfort, mildly surprised when Naruto flinched and tense at the contact. She couldn't tell what had caused him to do that, so she feigned ignorance to it, concealing the way of getting information from him. "Heh heh heh, well, That's a touchy subject."Naruto laughed nervously, panicking on the inside.

_'Kuu, what do I do?! I can't let them find out! No offense, but they'll hate me like everyone else if they find out that I have you sealed in me!'_Naruto freaked out while still looking nervous and innocent on the outside._**'None taken,Kit. Now this is a suggestion, so don't go freaking out on me. Break your mask slightly, just enough that tells them to drop the subject and still keeps your act in place with maybe a crack or two.'**_Kyuubi suggested nonchalantly. _'What!? If you haven't noticed there are two geniuses here, as well as Sakura and Ino who both have trained eyes to spot any changes in personality from them looking for juicy tidbits of gossip that they could use for rumors! Are you nuts?'_Naruto screamed at his inhabitant.

_**'Hey! I'm sorry to say this Kit, but this is the best plan **_**I****_ can come up with. Then just go from there with some damage control. It shouldn't be to hard, and stop panicking! You're feelings are starting to make me nervous they're so strong.'_** Kyuubi growled at him, pacing the length of his cage. _'Fine, you're right. I need to calm down and do some damage control. I have good feeling about this now that I'm thinking clearly.'_Naruto replied taking a few mental deep breaths. He turned his attention to the people who were staring at him looking for an answer.

"Ah, gomen Sakura-chan, what again?"Naruto asked looking to his friend, shaking his head clear. She let out a sigh and repeated herself,"Answer Sasuke-kun, Naruto! Why do you have such a large bite mark that isn't human?! And~, Why do you heal so fast?! You should have a scar, and it should be deep from what I saw! In fact, you should have some bruised ribs as well, since you hit that tree really hard!" Naruto looked at each one of his team mates' faces and thought to himself,_'They aren't ready for the truth. I'M not ready to tell them, and if I do... I'll have to face the past. Just a little slip should shake them for now until I'm ready to tell the truth.'_He thought solemnly. Naruto smiled at them, but no emotions shone in his eyes. They were cold and hard, reflecting nothing of the mirror to his soul.

"Don't worry about things that you have no knowledge in, right? Besides as someone told me,'If it doesn't concern you, why would you want to know?', ne?" Naruto advised with a polite tone, though there was an underlying warning. It was a slight and barely heard, as if it was not meant to be there, pure accident. Though the meaning was so clear to his team. _You're not ready to know my truth... don't force it...I'm not ready to tell you..._

Alarm passed through the team at Naruto's behavior. This was not the usual sunny-laughing angel they saw daily, and considered their brother. Where did this come from? Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto, who had returned to his normal visage. He was hiding something from him. Not normal. Naruto told him everything, and contrary to popular belief, he was Naruto's best friend. The blonde was the only one he let into his heart. Then it hit him, a realization that nearly knocked him flat if he had not been calm and stoic on the outside, plus he was not willing to answer the awkward questions of why the young Uchiha had suddenly fell on his ass.

_'I— I...I'm in _love _with my best friend,_ Naruto_!?'_ rung through Sasuke's head over and over like a broken record with an echo. That couldn't be! Naruto was, well,— Naruto! He was loud, wore bright colors, and was stupidly cute..._'Cute!? My mind has decided to revolt all of a sudden! Naruto can't be cute! Sure he has good looks and a nice hips attached to a tight as—...GAH!'_Sasuke was mentally pulling at his hair, growling and pacing as well. Finally giving up with trying to reason with himself, Sasuke was ready to admit it. _'I'm in love with my stupidly cute best-friend and _GUY_, Naruto Uzumaki.'_ He felt like banging is head into the nearest tree.

While Sasuke was having his mental debate war, Naruto was talking animatedly to Ino and Sakura, who after the whole incident, decided to drop the subject. For now, anyways. Shikamaru looked up at the sky before nudging Choji to do the same. Choji, after looking up, caught everyone's attention about the time."Hey, guys? Its getting late, and unless you want to be a pancake, lets get back to the village and report back to Tsunade-sama."

Sakura and Ino looked up to note the time as well, surprised it was already well into the evening, maybe around 5:30 or so. "Come on. It wouldn't be good to get stuck out at night."Sasuke said coolly, walking to the edge of glade before stopping to wait for his comrades to gather their wits and follow. Naruto got up, and noticed for the first time he had started moving around, that his shirt was gone. He squeaked and turned a nice shade of red, embarrassed at his state of dress. Sasuke's sharp eye caught on a few drops of water drip down the caramel colored skin, tracing shallow defines of the blonde's chest.

In fact, Naruto was still slightly wet, but not damp as he still had water dripping from his hair and pants. His sunny blonde hair was glistening and hung in wet spikes around his face and shoulders, making his sky-blue eyes and red tinged whiskers stand out. The few lingering droplets of water continued down his petite form, disappearing under the waist line of his blue boxers. The sun's fading colors of red, orange, yellow, and purple shone on the top of Naruto's hair, creating the illusion of a gold halo around his head. To the young blonde's team mates it looked as if Naruto was a unearthly creature and the sight was breathtaking.

Naruto ran over to Sakura, who was holding on to his now dry black shirt and orange jacket. Quickly putting them back on (disappointing a certain somebody that his lovely view was now gone...:]~), he scrambled to catch up to Sasuke, who had moved on since there was nothing else interesting to look at.

"Now that everyone's ready to head off lets go."Sasuke kept it short, not turning around, kept walking the way back to the village. "Yeah, don't want to be caught around here at this time. One of the jounin said that he and his team had found some wolf tracks around this area, indicating that there is probably a pack of them living in the woods. He also said by the looks of it, these were some really big wolves. The paw prints he found were nearly as big as his head."Choji explained, crunching away at his chips.

"W-W-Wolves?! Paws almost as big as his head?! Those are some crazy big wolves. Lets get home then."Ino stuttered out, looking around nervously.

"Aww, don't worry about the wolves. They don't start hunting until after dark. One of my old teachers told me that."Naruto said lightly, washing away the girls fears.

The six teens hurried home at a good pace, barely getting there just before dark. And after getting the scroll to Tsunade and giving her a brief description of who attacked them, they were sent on their way. Shikamaru and Choji were the first to split as soon as they got out the door, seeing as they had to go the opposite way to get home. The last four kept walking towards the direction of their respective homes, until Sakura and Ino split saying that Ino's mom asked Sakura to stay over for dinner and the night. No matter what they say, those two were still best friends, just with a rivalry.

Naruto and Sasuke were left to walk home together. It was quiet and very still as the two teens walked through a back road to their houses. Stopping at the corner, Naruto looked over at Sasuke and said,"Well, this is where we go different ways. I'll see you tomorrow, Sasuke-teme." Sasuke nodded, and turned to leave when he saw Naruto fidgeting with his fingers with a slight blush out of the corner of his eye. It looked very endearing on him, and before Sasuke could ask what was wrong, he suddenly had an armful of blonde warmth. Naruto was hugging him, and he whispered,"Good night, Sasuke." Naruto let go of his shocked friend, blush still getting deeper in color, and turned to run to his apartment. But Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him into a hug of his own. "Oyasuminasai, Naruto." Sasuke whispered huskily in his ear, before letting his blonde team mate go and walking in the direction of his house with a smirk. He didn't show it, but he was doing a mental happy dance while denying it for the Uchiha's pride.

Naruto stood there in shock and when the gears started turning, he gave one of his rare genuine smiles, but if you looked closer, you could see a light tint of pink to his cheeks. A voice snapped him out of his happiness,_**'Kit, go home. Remember, this isn't exactly the safest place for you at night. Don't want that to happen again. Finish dreaming and giggling at the Uchiha later, when you're indoors, away from prying eyes.'**_ Kyuubi growled at him, sending him a picture of him looking right and left at the surroundings.

Understanding what Kyuubi meant, he quickly regained his senses and bounded home. No matter if he was a strong shinobi or not, being out in this part of the village at this time of night, was begging to be kidnapped, especially him being the Kyuubi container. Though what the villagers didn't know was that he had tampered with the seal. The result: if he were to die, Kyuubi could get out, if he wanted to.

Kyuubi said that he hadn't meant to kill so many people, it had been an accident. He had been looking for his brother, Shukaku(later found in Gaara, plus they fixed his busted seal. Now he could sleep and Shukaku wasn't trying to get out. That was part of why they had become good friends.) He had been looking for him in this area to take him back to his den in the demon forest, as the eldest of the tailed beast brothers and sisters.(A/N:In this story, the tailed beasts are brothers and sisters. They were all blamed for something that was an accident and sealed in a human vessel for safe keeping. They really didn't mean it.) Shukaku, being the youngest by only a few thousand years, had gone to play in his sandbox(A/N:Suna's dessert by the way..) and hadn't come back, thus leading to the full scale search when they didn't find them. The brothers and sisters had split up and went to different places. Kyuubi had ended up in Konoha forest. A few patrolling shinobi had been caught off guard and being frightened, attacked him. They hit a excessively sensitive spot and sent him into a stampede frenzy, landing him in the middle of Konoha village and a lot of trampled villagers. In the end he was sealed in Naruto as a baby. And now back to the present.

Naruto got into his house, panting and huffing, and walked to his bed room. He thoughts kept going back to the hug Sasuke had initiated. It made him happy and feel loved. He got into bed and fell asleep with a smile on his face. Unknown to the two boys a pair of furious eyes had seen the exchange. "No way! Sasuke-kun cannot be falling for that-that- that demon! It will be freezing snow day in hell before I allow that blonde hair freak take my Sasuke-kun away from me. He was just about to fall for me, and now the demon steals his heart from my loving grasps! He will perish, by my hand or another's! I don't care, as long as he is dead or gone from anyone's memory." the figure shook with restrained rage and ferocity. The figure then suddenly smirked,"I know exactly what to do. Prepare yourself, monster, for I am going to destroy you in front of the whole village. Seeing as they hate you anyways, they probably reward me for the accomplishment of ridding the village of his presence. And Sasuke-kun will probably marry me for eliminating the idiot nuisance. It's the perfect plan." Laughing to themselves, the dark figure left, but not before accidentally and unknowingly ripping their hem of their dress, leaving a piece of dark purple fabric with a drop symbol hanging on the holly bush they had been hiding behind.

_So, how do you like it? Is it getting good, and am I updating at a good pace? We are getting our final exams this week, April 24 and 26, as well as May 15. Sorry if this is too slow, I'm trying to drag the story out a little bit, so that it doesn't go by that fast. Another cliffy by the way, and wish me luck on my english and reading final tomorrow! Please give me review and feed back. If you can kinda guess where this is going, pm me and I can tell you if you're right or wrong. I won't tell you what I have planned, but I will give you a special insight to a new Naruto story I will be posting. As well as a Yu-Gi-Oh! one if you get everything right, or at least more than three things right. Ja ne!_


End file.
